Always in My Heart
by OpenWings37
Summary: Starfire has to leave for 8 years. Robin is sad. When she does come back what will be in stores for our two lover birds. Please Review.
1. They are calling?

Hi people this is going to be my 3rd story!!!! I am making this one longer. I want to thank all of the people that helped me with my mistakes. Anyways hope you all like it!!! Please review and tell me if you liked it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter1: They are calling?  
  
"I'm going to win!!!!" Beastboy shouted while pressing the buttons on the controller.  
  
"No you ain't elf!" Cyborg shouted back. Raven was looking at her book then at the boys.  
  
"Can you guys keep it down?!" Raven asked in an annoyed voice. The boys looked at her for a second...Then continued with their game. Beastboy's car passed Cyborg's car with heavy speed.  
  
"WAIT NO!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"HAHA IM GONNA- IM GONNA" Beastboy said.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Raven shouted. "AZERATH, METRION, ZINPTHOS!" Raven used her powers to crush the T.V. The glass went everywhere.  
  
"I'm gonna win???" Beastboy said with a confused face on. He bent down and picked up a piece of glass. He stood up and looked at Raven. Beastboy fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"NOO!! Raven how could you do this to me... and Beastboy... I MEAN LOOK AT HIM HE FAINTED!!!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"Hey I warned you guys but you didn't listen!" Raven said. Robin runs in.  
  
"What the happened!?" Robin asked. Cyborg gave him a death glare.  
  
"What happened WHAT HAPPENED LOOK AT THE T.V. IT'S DONE FOR!!?" Cyborg screamed. Starfire ran in because of the yelling.  
  
"Friends what had happ-!" She got cut-off because she saw Beastboy on the floor. "Beastboy, are you injured? Please Beastboy wake up!" Beastboy woke up.  
  
"RAVEN I HATE YOU!! I mean I-I-I hehe. Beastboy said blushing a little.  
  
"Friends I wish to inform you to have a special breakfast! I shall make us my homemade glorg!" Starfire insisted. They all looked at her like she had 10 heads.  
  
"Whatever." Beastboy and Cyborg said at the same time. They sat down at the table still mourning.  
  
"Ok, I have fini-." Starfire got cut-off because she heard a buzzing noise in her room. "They are calling?" Star thought. "Friends I shall return!" She ran in her room and pressed a button on her desk. A screen came up it was her father.  
  
"Kori I have very terribly news." Her father said.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. Star had a very bad feeling.  
  
"Kori we need you now. Tamaran is under attack by the Gordanians! (I have no idea how to spell that) They have already destroyed must of our planet! Your mother is much damaged, we need you, please, Kori you have to help us." Starfire was very shocked. She just stared at him for a second. "Kori please answer!"  
  
"Father, how long will this last?" She asked. Her father looked her with fear.  
  
"8 years." He said. Star felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
"8 YEARS??" She shouted.  
  
"Yes, please WE NEED YOU!!!" He said with fear.  
  
"I-I-I will accept." She said. She felt her heart tore.  
  
"Very well, come as fast as you can." He said. Just then the screen disappeared. Star felt a tear go down her face. "How will I tell my friends? How will I tell Robin?" She left her room and went back in the kitchen.  
  
"It's ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE, IM STARVING!!!" Beastboy shouted in her face. She just ignored him.  
  
"Friends I do not think I am hungry. I am going in my bedroom." She said still crying. Robin knew something was wrong. He left the kitchen and headed to Star's room. Robin gently knocked on her door he could hear her crying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I'm done with this chapter hope you liked it. Please review AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT. Hehe I'll update another time, don't worry in won't be long. 


	2. Goodbye

Hey guys, I didn't update sooner because....school....::coughlazycough:: How come none of you guys left a review *starts to cry* I know you all hate me just admit it!! Ok im joking. Anyways hope you like...chapter... 2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Goodbye  
  
Robin knocked on her door again.  
  
"Star can I come in? Star please...?" He asked. Robin heard nothing for a minute until Star opened her door. Her eyes were puffy and she was pail. "Starfire..? Are you ok?" Robin said with a confused face.  
  
"Please come in I have to speak to you." She said with her head down. Robin walked in and sat on her bed. He looked at her with confusion. "Robin, I have very terrible news." She started. "What?" He asked. She sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I-my planet is under attack by the Gordanians (still don't know how to spell it) and I...Have to go back to Tamaran...to help" She said with tears in her eyes. "So it's like a war?" he asked. "Yes." She replied. "Star how long will this take?" Robin asked. "Well...uh...um...8 years." Star felt like she was going to have a heart attach. Robin took a breath trying to hold back his tears. Robin got off from the bed and was standing.  
  
"8 YEARS!!" He shouted. He let go of his tears.  
  
"Please Robin do not cry I will...or hope to come back." She said trying to comfort him. Robin couldn't take it anymore he left her alone and went on the roof. Starfire thought he needed some alone time so she went to tell the others. She walked in the living room.  
  
"Ok. WAIT CYBORG THAT PIECE GOES THERE!!!" Beastboy shouted.  
  
"Raven, what are they doing?" Star asked her. "They're being retarts and trying to put the T.V. back together." Raven answered. Cyborg picked up the piece of glass.  
  
"Ok. If we are gonna do this do it right BEASTBOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Cyborg screamed.  
  
"Hello, doing what I was doing for the last hour." Beastboy said.  
  
"What, just stand there and watch!?" Cyborg said with his arms crossed.  
  
"NO!" Beastboy said.  
  
"Friends I have to speak to you." Star started. Beastboy and Cyborg got tired and sat on the couch with Raven.  
  
"Ok. What?" Cyborg said.  
  
"I have to go back to my home planet to stop a terrible war. It will take 8 years" Star said she put her right hand on her left arm. They all just looked shocked.  
  
"When do you have to leave!?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well um...now." They all got up and hugged her (except Raven she stood up and watched)  
  
"I will miss you all." Star said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Bye Star." They all said at the same time with tears in their eyes (except Raven again)  
  
"Good Luck." Beastboy said trying to comfort Star. Star was trying to loose Cyborg's the grip hug. She got free and made her way to the roof. Robin was still there on the ledge of the tower. Star took a deep breath and went over to him. She touched his shoulder and sat down next to him.  
  
"Robin I am sorry this news came soon." Star said.  
  
"Don't be." He said still a little bit angry. Star started to frown  
  
"Robin please do not be angry I can not leave when you are like this." She said.  
  
"Why." He said. Star was speechless; she wanted to tell the truth, to tell him that she loved him.  
  
"Because I-Love you Robin and I can not see you like this." Star said. Robin looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Good, because I love you too, that's why I'm angry. I don't want you to go I want you to stay here with the others and...me." Robin said. Star smiled and hugged him but her smile turned into a frown again. She was standing now and looking into the sky.  
  
"I must...go." Star said with tears in her eyes. Robin was standing to now holding her hand. He didn't want to let go.  
  
"Well um...ok." Robin said. Star let go off his hand.  
  
"I promise I will come back to you." She said.  
  
"Wait Star there is one more thing I want from you." He said. He held her hips and kissed her gently on her lips. Star was very shocked because he kissed her so quickly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She let go of his strong grip.  
  
"Robin, remember you will always be in my heart. And I promise I will come back, I promise." She said just then she flew into the sky. Her tears come down and landed on his cheek. He whispered to himself.  
  
"Goodbye." He left the roof and went to the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bravo, Bravo *wipes tears from eyes* so did you like it...well I think it was good and sad but mostly sad YAY SAD!! Sorry about that getting a little to hyper. Anyways leave reviews this time!!   
__ 


	3. Waiting for her

Hi I'm back because I couldn't wait any longer. I like to that the only person who reviewed and that person is: Eyes of Nevermore. Thank you so much. Well anyways hope you like chapter 2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok look here.  
  
Robin: 25, Nightwing's costume but different, instead of the hawk on his chest it's still an 'R' and the mask is the Robin costume mask. His name is still Robin. His hair is a little bit longer but still has it spiked  
  
Cyborg: 26...well that's it.  
  
Beastboy: 24 same costume and gotten as tall as Raven. Same hair style  
  
Raven: 24. Same costume but only its white and her hair is longer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Waiting for Her  
  
Robin was on the roof looking into the night sky.  
  
"She should be here by now." Robin whispered to himself. Cyborg comes up to the roof.  
  
"Robin are you ok?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked behind to see Cyborg..  
  
"I'm waiting for her." He answered.  
  
"Robin I don't think she's coming back. If she would of she would probably be here by now." Cyborg said.  
  
"She promised." Robin said looking into the night sky.  
  
"Well we're having dinner now do you wanna come down?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yea I guess." Robin replied. They made their way down stairs.  
  
"What are we having?" Robin asked. Beastboy popped out of no where.  
  
"TOFU!" Beastboy said. Robin fell to the ground shocked.  
  
"Ugh I'm not hungry." Robin said while getting back on his feet. Cyborg whispered to him.  
  
"Don't worry I always come up with a backup plain." Cyborg took out a T.V. dinner.  
  
"I heard that." Beastboy said. He swiped the T.V. dinners away from Cyborg.  
  
"HEY!!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"I want us all to have dinner together!" Beastboy said.  
  
"Well I'm not eating!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"Enough!! Raven screamed. You two are acting like children, we need to be adults." BB and Cyborg looked at her then started arguing again.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ok...I'm getting tired, I'm going to bed. Good night." Robin said.  
  
"Your not gonna eat!?" Beastboy shouted.  
  
"No!" Robin said.  
  
"Well I'm goin to bed to. Night yall." Cyborg said.  
  
"Me two." Raven said leaving Beastboy alone.  
  
"Guys! Come on!" Beastboy said. Eventually he went to bed two.  
  
Robin was thinking about Star the whole time. 'What if she's not coming back?' What if she got hurt?' 'Or maybe she...died.' 'No she's not dead.' Robin banged his head to get rid of that thought. 'I want to see her so much' 'I want to see how she looks' 'I want to love her again.' Robin fell to sleep after a while.  
  
In the morning the gang was up arguing over breakfast.  
  
"Ok. Cyborg you lost the bet now I have to make tofu waffles." Beastboy said smiling.  
  
"No......." Cyborg screeched. Just the alarm went off.  
  
"Saved by the bell." Cyborg whispered to himself.  
  
"Raven what's the problem?" Robin asked.  
  
"It's Plasmus. And he grew up two. The Titans arrived at the scene of the crime. Plasmus was stealing money from the bank. He was 11 feet tall.  
  
"Titans Go!!" Robin shouted.  
  
"Eww..." Cyborg muttered. He snapped out of it and fired is sonic cannon at his head but nothing happened. Plasmus threw goop at him making him unconscious. Robin threw a banderang at him but that didn't work either. Plasmus threw his goop at Robin making him crash into a building. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Raven picked up a car and threw it at him but Plasmus absorbed it and threw it back at her. She was unconscious. Beastboy turned into an ape and grabbed his leg. Plasmus laughed and picked him up and threw him next to Robin. Robin whispered to himself. "He's to strong." Just then he saw a figure in the front of the sun. Robin opened his eyes more widely. "Starfire."  
  
She threw starbolts out of her eyes and from her hands. Plasmus screeched in shock. He threw goop at her but she dodged it. Starbolts came out of her chest. (new power) Plasmus Screamed and turned in to a puddle. She flew to the ground. Her hair was longer and her bangs were to. She wore a tight red and black dress on that was up to her thigh. Her gloves were black and red same. Her boots were the same as her old costume but it was also black and red. She was the age of 24. She still had her neck protector. Raven opened her eyes and saw a helping hand.  
  
"Starfire?" Raven said shocked.  
  
"My dear friend Raven." Star said with a big smile. Beastboy and Cyborg ran over to her.  
  
"Star it's good to have you back." Cyborg said. "Yah it is." Beastboy said. She hugged them tight. But while she was hugging them she saw a shadow of a man just standing there. Cyborg and Beastboy let her go. Star walked very slowly to the figure.  
  
"Robin?" Star asked. He saw the figure move closer to her. The figure hugged her with a strong grip.  
  
"Star, I thought I would never see you again." Robin said. Star had tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
"Robin you have gotten taller." Star said. (The top of Star's head was up to his chin) Robin blushed a little. Robin kept on looking at Star's beautiful figure. Robin thought to himself. 'Whoa, she has gotten prettier much prettier.'  
  
"Robin is something wrong.?" Star asked.  
  
"No I'm just glad to see you again." They hugged again.  
  
"Wanna go back home?" Robin asked.  
  
"YES!" Star said. They held hands and made their way back to the tower. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY that was good and happy but things aren't gonna get to happy when someone hears about this...NO IT'S NOT KITTEN! Please review!! 


	4. I've got a plan

Hey I'm back!!! I wanna thank all the people that reviewed I'm glad that you all liked it. Anyways hope you all like....chapter....4....please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: I've got a plane.  
  
Robin and Starfire were on the roof top looking at the sunset finally together.  
  
"I'm so happy that we are together again." Robin said.  
  
"Yes me two." Star said.  
  
"You are the only one I have left." She said almost crying.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"I do not wish to talk about. It is getting cold up here, correct?" She said trying to change the subject. Robin remembered that he didn't have his cape anymore so he snuggled with her. Star was sitting on his lap with her head against his chest. Robin wrapped his arms around her with his head resting on her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Master do you have a plan yet?" A mysterious voice said coming out of the darkness.  
  
"No I don't." The other mysterious voice said in a chair. He sounded angry.  
  
"Master, do you think we should go after Robin again?" A mysterious voice said.  
  
"No Alfred. Robin has grown up. I don't think he's that stupid. The mysterious voice said with anger.  
  
"Master Slade, what shall you do?" Alfred asked.  
  
"We should take something very close to him, something that he loves." Slade said  
  
"What is that going to be?" Alfred asked.  
  
"I don't know. I have to find out. Alfred send out the...spy cam and send it to Titans Tower.  
  
"Yes master." Alfred said bowing. Alfred programmed the spy cam to Titans Tower. When it got there it went through the front door. It saw Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games. The spy cam closed up on them.  
  
"I'm gonna win green!" Cyborg said laughing.  
  
"No your not you fat robot!" Beastboy said getting angry. Cyborg paused the game and looked at Beastboy.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Cyborg screamed.  
  
"Oh that...uh...hehe." Beastboy said. Cyborg tackled Beastboy. He got out and ran.  
  
"Come here you little grass stain!" Cyborg said chasing Beastboy. He screamed like a little girl running away from Cyborg.  
  
"Spy cam we are not getting anything go somewhere else!" Slade commanded. The spy cam obeyed and went to a door marked 'Raven' it squeezed under the door and closed up on Raven.  
  
"Azerath, Metrion, Zinpthos." Raven said over and over again. She was meditating. She sensed something was coming near her.  
  
"Beastboy, GET OUT!" Raven shouted. Her powers broke the mirror. There was no answer.  
  
"Beastboy?"  
  
"Hurry spy cam, get out of there!" Slade ordered. The spy cam left before Raven turned around.  
  
"Spy cam go to the roof." Slade demanded. It went to the roof and closed up on Robin and Starfire.  
  
"Starfire, I love you." Robin said holding her tighter.  
  
"I love you too." Star said getting deeper into his chest.  
  
"Starfire is back eh." Slade said.  
  
"I've got a plan. First, I will make my robot follow Robin and Starfire. I will make the robot make there lives a living nightmare. Then, I'll kidnap Starfire because she would be very weak. Robin will have to be my apprentice again. This is a great plan.  
  
"Spy cam come back home." Slade ordered. The spy cam flew back to Slade's head quarters.  
  
"Star lets go down stairs." Robin said helping Star stand up.  
  
"Ok." Star said holding Robin's hand. They made there way downstairs. Beastboy was knocked out on the floor and Cyborg was making dinner.  
  
"Hey guys I'm making my famous 'welcome back' dinner." Cyborg said like nothing happened with him and Beastboy.  
  
"What happened to Beastboy?!" Robin said picking up his head.  
  
"Oh that little grass stain. Nothing happened." Cyborg said giving then a smile. Beastboy opened his eyes and stood up.  
  
"Wha- What happened?" Beastboy asked rubbing his head.  
  
"Nothing you just fell over a chair." Cyborg said still smiling.  
  
"A chair? Oh...ok. WAIT!!" Beastboy shouted. Cyborg covered his mouth and went into the other room.  
  
"Okay." Robin said with confusion on his face  
  
"Star I have an idea how about we go to a dance club to celebrate your arrival." Robin asked with excitement. Star knew what it was because they went to a lot of clubs back when she was a teen.  
  
"Sure." She said also with excitement. Cyborg comes out of the room with a big grin on his face. Eventually Beastboy came out rubbing his head. Robin and Starfire looked at them for a second.  
  
"Hey guys how about we ditch dinner and go out dancing!" Robin asked.  
  
"Yea that sounds good!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Ok." Beastboy said. Raven comes out.  
  
"Raven we are going to a dance club to celebrate my arrival!" Star said giving her a big smile.  
  
"I don't want to go." Raven said.  
  
"Please Raven I wish for you enjoy being with us." Star said.  
  
"No." Raven said.  
  
"Please Raven for me?" Star sad giving her a puppy face.  
  
"Uhh...fine." Raven said. "YAY!" Star said jumping up and down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Master I just heard the Titans are going to a dance club called "Just Dance". Alfred said.  
  
"Good, Alfred begin phase one." Slade said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK!! How did you like it? There's going to be lots of action in the next chapter! Please review. 


	5. Watch out

Ok time for the action to start baby!!! Hope all of you in the Robin and Starfire shrine are enjoying this and all of the fan fiction people. I hope all of you like CHAPTER 5 BABY!!! Review please. And I want to thank the people that reviewed. ^,^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Watch out  
  
Alfred dressed up the robot to make it look like a human. He put tan skin on it with blonde spiky hair and a visor. Alfred put blue baggy jeans and a shirt with a 5 on it. For shoes he put air forces with a little medal on it. He put a walky-talky strapped on its chest. For the finishing touches he put a camera pin on its shirt. Alfred walked to Slade and handed him the other walky-talky so the robot will have Slade's voice but more teenish. (Is that even a word?)  
  
"Very good Alfred send it to the club." Slade said. Alfred bowed and set the controls to the club.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Titans were all set to go. They all wore their regular cloths. Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy went into Cyborg's car. Robin and Star went on the R- cycle.  
  
"Robin I am very excited!" Star said jumping up and down.  
  
"Yea, me two!" Robin said while putting on a helmet for Starfire. He put his on and helped Star on the R-cycle. Robin hopped on and she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Hold on tight!" Robin said. Just then they left Titans Tower and followed Cyborg's car. Star loved how her hair flowed in the wind. She thought that riding on Robin's motorcycle was much better the flying. When they all arrived the people were cheering.  
  
"Oh my God!! It's Starfire, she's back!!" One girl screamed. All of the teens were crowding around her.  
  
"Yes I am glad that I am back too." Star said trying to get out of the crowd. Robin helped her and headed to the door.  
  
"Hey dude, are you going to let us in?" Beastboy said smiling.  
  
"Hey you're a Titan! Go ahead in." The guard said proudly. He let the others in. Cyborg and Beastboy ran over to the girls and started dancing with them. Raven looked at the like they were pathetic. All of the boys at the club had their eyes on Starfire. She knew how to dance because she had lessons back on her planet.  
  
"Robin I am going to the.... uhh...dance floor." Star said smiling. "Ok. I'll get us drinks." Robin said also smiling. As soon as Robin left she made her way to the dance floor. She danced really well. It was so good that all the men surrounded her trying to make there move. One man grabbed her arm and started to dance with her. Starfire tried to get free but she couldn't. She didn't want to hurt the man because he didn't have powers he was just a regular human. He moved her in closer to his chest. Star couldn't break free. She just did one thing.  
  
"ROBIN!!!" She shouted. Robin turned around and saw the man trying to kiss her. He ran over there and punched the man in the nose making him bleed. The man ran out of the club. Everybody started cheering. Star smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back. Everyone in the club went "Aw." They both blushed. The robot spotted them and started to spy.  
  
"Ok everybody it's time for a slow song. Get a partner and start dancing!" Robin held Star's hand and started dancing. Beastboy went up to Raven.  
  
"Hey Raven wanna dance." Beastboy said smiling. Raven looked at him shocked.  
  
"Well um..." Raven mumbled while she blushed. Beastboy smiled and took her hand and made their way to the dance floor. Cyborg asked a girl and all of the Titans were dancing. Star wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and putting her head on his shoulder. Robin put his hands on her waist and they were rocking back and forth. Raven put her hands on Beastboy's shoulders and Beastboy put his hands on Raven's waist. The robot was ready for attach. It got out a gun and it was getting ready to shoot it at Star's head. Robin closed his eyes and opened them. He saw the man (robot) aiming a gun at his lover's head. The laser was shot. "Watch out!" Robin jumped on Starfire to save her. Star gasped. The laser missed and hit the stereo instead. The stereo blew up making everyone scream and run out of the club. The robot ran out of site. Robin let go of Starfire and made his way outside.  
  
Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy followed Robin. Star couldn't get out because all the people were in the way. Cinderblock came out of no where and punched the 4 Titans making them unconscious. Eventually Star came out and saw her friends on the floor. She turned around and dodged Cinderblock's attach. Star flew into the air and fired starbolts from her eyes. Cinderblock had a shield and protected himself. She was shocked. She flew higher in the air and fired starbolts from her eyes and hands. Cinderblock protected himself from that too. There was only one thing to do. It was risking but it can work. She stood in front on him. Her eyes turned a fire red. Starbolts came out of her chest. (Like in the episode Nevermore when Raven's powers came out of her chest) Star screamed in pain while using her strongest level of power. The shield broke and Cinderblock went flying in to a building making him half dead. Robin opened his eyes to see Star. She couldn't control it anymore. Starbolts when flying everywhere. She screamed in pain.  
  
"STARFIRE!!" Robin screamed. When Star heard that voice she dropped to the floor. Eventually she fainted. The others woke up and were shocked to see a lot of things melted. "Dude, what happened?" Beastboy said shocked.  
  
"It looks like the sun paid us a little visit." Cyborg said.  
  
"I think it was Star." Robin said while holding Starfire in his hands.  
  
"IS SHE DEAD?!" Cyborg shouted. Raven went up to her and checked her pulse.  
  
"She's alive, but barley." Raven said. "Let's get back to the Tower she needs to rest." Robin put Star in Cyborg's car. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy went into the car also. Robin went on his motorcycle and headed home.  
  
When they got there, Robin held her and put her on her bed. He pulled up a chair and held her hand. Raven walks in.  
  
"Is she doing ok?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yea I hope." Robin replied.  
  
"Do you want to have dinner?" Raven asked.  
  
"No I can't leave Star's sight." Robin said.  
  
"What ever you say." She said. Just then Raven left the room.  
  
"I will find out who's planning this. I promise." Robin said only holding Star's hand tighter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like it? Well I hope. Next chapter is going to have a lot of action and romance. At the end you all are going to be shocked. I'll give you a hint. It has to do with Star's new power. Ok that's all I'm giving you. Please review. 


	6. Begin phase two

Hey guys I'm back, sorry I didn't update in awhile. I want to thank all the people who reviewed!! You all are so kind!! Do you think this is getting exciting? Well this is only the beginning. O yea this is not one of the action chapters the next one is. Anyways hope you all like Chapter...6....! Please review!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Begin phase two  
  
"Master the robot failed." Alfred said with a frown.  
  
"Did it?" Slade said. "Observe." Slade turned on the spy cam and it showed Robin's head resting on her bed and holding Star's hand. Then, it showed Starfire sleeping with a heart monitor by her side. (It's those things that go like beep beep beep. Those things.)  
  
"Master what happened to her?" Alfred questioned.  
  
"Let's just say I always come up with a back up plan." Slade said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starfire opened her jade eyes that morning. She looked around and felt a grip on her hand. She turned and saw Robin with his head on her bed and holding her hand.  
  
"Robin?" She said pushing him to wake him up. He opened his eyes and saw that Star was awake.  
  
"Star...your awake...oh thank God...are you feeling ok." Robin asked relieved.  
  
"Yes, I have never felt better." She let go of his strong grip and got of the bed. She almost collapsed to the floor but Robin caught her.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? I don't want you getting hurt." Robin said seriously.  
  
"Well I feel dizzy." Star said rubbing her head.  
  
"Here let me help you." Robin said holding her in his arms. (Aw) They made their way to the living room. Beastboy was playing video games with a lot of plates on the table, Cyborg was making breakfast, and Raven was reading a book. Raven looked up and saw Star in Robin's hands.  
  
"Star, how are you feeling?" Raven asked in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Much better." She said smiling. Cyborg turned around and saw them.  
  
"Star, what happened yesterday?!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Well uh...my powers they are getting quite strong. Perhaps to strong for me." She said frowning.  
  
"OH!" Cyborg said and made his way back to making his breakfast.  
  
"Robin, I think I am better. You can please let me down know." Star asked smiling.  
  
"Uh sure..." Robin placed Star on the ground. He was relieved that she was standing.  
  
"NO!!! I LOST NO!!!!" Beastboy screamed. They all turned around to see Beastboy crying. "How can I loose I was up all night!!!"  
  
"Hehe guess no one can beat my high score." Cyborg said laughing.  
  
"Ok y'all breakfast is done!" They all went over to the table. Beastboy took one sniff and left the living room.  
  
"So Robin I saw you punch that guy...why?" Cyborg asked kind of laughing.  
  
"Oh, him, well he was messing with Star and he got me ticked off." Robin said. Robin put one arm over Star's shoulder making her get closer to him. Raven and Cyborg just stared.  
  
"I'm guessing you two are a couple." Cyborg said.  
  
"Yep." Robin said blushing, Star blushed too but more. They just stared more.  
  
"Ok...I'm done I'm gonna work on my baby." Cyborg left.  
  
"I have to meditate." Raven left too. Robin got up and started collecting the plates. Star helped. They were washing them together.  
  
"So Star are you sure you're feeling better." Robin asked looking down at her.  
  
"Yes. I have never felt better." She said.  
  
"Good cause I want to take you on a date." Robin said blushing.  
  
"REALLY!!" Star said jumping up and down. She hugged him making his back all foamy. Robin hugged her back making her foamy too.  
  
"So is that a yes?" He asked giving her a little grin.  
  
"Of course!" Star said smiling. Robin kissed her. Beastboy came in.  
  
"Ok is there anymore.....to-fu? Um...I'm guessing I should go." Beastboy said running back in his room. They finished kissing and went on the couch.  
  
"So do you want to watch a movie?" He asked looking through the movies.  
  
"Sure!" She smiled.  
  
"Here's a good one." Robin picked out 13 ghosts.  
  
"Robin is that a horror feature?" She asked.  
  
"Uh...yes..." He said smiling.  
  
"How about we watch this one!" She pulled out Finding Nemo.  
  
"O alright." Robin said and went on the couch and cuddled with her. When the movie was over they started kissing again. Star broke the kiss.  
  
"Robin I love you!!" Robin couldn't help but smile and continue kissing. He broke the kiss know.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said jumping up and down. The spy cam closed up on them.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Robin asked.  
  
"Anywhere you do." She said.  
  
"Ok I was thinking a diner and a movie." He said giving her a grin.  
  
"Sounds glorious!" She said. They made there way to the garage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hum perfect." Slade said giving a grin. "Alfred begin phase two." Alfred bowed and made his way to the robot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok how did you like it? I think this chapter was boring but next one...is gonna be good as hell...so you guys have to read it! Please review!!! 


	7. Don't die on me

Ok guys I'm back. I couldn't wait any longer so I had to write...I wanna that the people that reviewed...I love when people review it makes me feel loved. ^__^ so thank you for making my day! So here we go another good action chapter. So I hope you like chapter 7!! And please review!!! WARNING: very very very said chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Don't die on me  
  
Starfire and Robin made there way to the garage. They saw Cyborg working on his car.  
  
"Hey Cy, Star and I are going out." said Robin. He grabbed Star's hand and made their way to the motorcycle. Cyborg whispered to himself and grinned. "Yea like a date."  
  
Robin put the helmet on Star's head. She got on the R-Cycle first. He put his helmet on and went on it. He took her arms and put it around his waist. Very soon they were traveling at light speed. Starfire kept thinking how much she loves him. She put her head on his shoulder. Robin turned and kissed her on the forehead and went back to driving the motorcycle. When Robin parked the R-Cycle He helped her up and put his helmet of. She also put her helmet of. As soon as they reached the front door reporters surrounded them.  
  
"Is it hard to fight crime?" on person said. "Is it true that you killed a guy?" another one said. "Are you two a couple." All of them said at the same time. Robin got mad and made a path by pushing them gently to the side. He held Star's hand and went to the host.  
  
"Table for two." Robin said. The host looked at them.  
  
"Oh my God, are you two DATING?" Robin rolled his eyes back but you couldn't notice because of the mask so she kept on going and going. Starfire was just staring at the host.  
  
"Uh...can we get a table...please?" Robin calmed down.  
  
"Of course! Non smoking or smoking?"  
  
"Non." He said. "Ok, come this way." She said in the most annoying voice ever. She placed the in a table fit for two. All the people stared at them the whole time not keeping their eyes off them. Robin didn't like being watched. Starfire was a little scared. The Waiter comes out.  
  
"Hello I'm Rick and...I am...your waiter...tonight." Rick just stared at Starfire. "Can I take...your order, miss." He said to Star. Robin had steam coming out of his ears. She looked at Robin then at the waiter.  
  
"Yes I will have...water for now..." She said looking at him like he had ten heads.  
  
"Oh I see." He took her hand and started to kiss it. Star pushed him. "Oh come on baby." Rick said in a sexy voice.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Robin took Star's arm and left the restaurant. She stopped him and looked at him. She started to cry.  
  
"Star..." Is the only thing he could say.  
  
"It is my fault, correct?" She cried in her hands.  
  
"No...Star it wasn't your fault. That guy was being a jerk to you so we left." He said trying to comfort her. Star looked up at him and went deep into his chest, wrapping her arms around his back. Robin was surprised but wrapped his arms around her neck. They were rocking back and forth. It was very romantic until the reporters came flying in. Star quickly got their helmets on and went onto the motorcycle. They drove away. Robin stopped at the beach. It was quiet and peace full, no one was there. He got off from the R-Cycle and looked at Star; she already had her helmet off.  
  
"Robin, I do not remember the movie theater being like this." She said looking around.  
  
"I had a better idea." They both held hands and made there way to the sand.  
  
"Star I have a question." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Do you really love me?" Star felt like screaming that she loved him more then anybody in the world.  
  
"Yes...more then anybody I have ever known." Star smiled. Robin hugged her. They rolled on the sand. Robin was now on top of her. He moved closer and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued kissing. They rolled again and now Star was on top and started to kiss him. Star loved this she didn't want to move she just wanted to stay in that spot for her whole life. After they were done kissing the got up and made their way to the R-Cycle. Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Star had her arms around his waist. When they got to the motorcycle a bunch of Robin fans came flying in. There were so much that they separated Star and Robin. Star got lost in the crowd.  
  
"Robin!!" She shouted. After the crowd disappeared Robin was no where in sight. She felt alone. She was breathing heavily. Then she heard a noise coming from a dark alley. "Robin? Is that you?" She made her way deeper into the dark alley. "Hello, Robin I seek your companionship." When the alley ended she didn't find anything. She put her hand on the brick wall until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around very slowly. When she was turned she was face to face with a man (robot) he had a gun pointing to her head.  
  
"ROB-!" The robot covered her mouth. She took the robot's hand and threw it against the wall. The robot got up quickly and shot the laser to her stomach. It hit her. The robot left the alley. Star was just lying there. She wanted to be loved, wanted to be held by Robin, she wanted to feel his warmth. She closed her eyes and feel back into a deep comma.  
  
"Starfire...where are you?!" Robin yelled over and over again. He saw a figure running out of an alley. It had a laser in its hands. Robin threw an electric disk at it. But it dodged it. It turned around and shot the laser but Robin dodged that too. The robot made a run for it. But Robin went after it. It turned the corner of the street. When Robin got there the robot disappeared. Robin cocked on of his eyebrows. He went to investigate the alley it came from. He walked very slowly until he saw a black shadow on the floor just laying there. He walked closer and saw his love on the floor.  
  
"Star!" He bent down lifting her head up. Robin checked her pulse. She was alive. He kissed her forehead. He cried heavily. Robin hugged her so tight. But she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Star I love you please keep fighting it." He cried. All of his tears socked up his mask. Robin checked her pulse again. It was beating slower and slower.  
  
"NO DON'T DIE ON ME!!" He shouted. He started to pump her chest and giving her oxygen. It didn't work. Robin cried more and more.  
  
"Please, you can't die. I need you! I love you to much." Robin cried like he never cried before. He checked her pulse again...it...was...gone.  
  
"NOOOO....." Robin kissed her on the lips. All of a sudden it started to rain. The rain dripped on both of them. Robin cried.  
  
"PLEASE GOD DON'T TAKE HER! PLEASE!!!" Robin was standing now. He cried more and more. The rain was poring on him. Robin turned the other way. It was a long five minutes. All you could here is the thunder. All of a sudden Robin heard a cough. He turned around and saw the woman he loved actually breathing. He bent down and put her on his lap.  
  
"Robin...." Star said looking into his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was the saddest chapter EVER I even cried while writing it. Anyways please review. 


	8. She almost died

I am so sorry that I took this long to update. I just had a lot of projects! Please forgive me = (. Anyways I just wanted to thank all the people the reviewed, you are very kind. And all of my fans out there, Here comes chapter 8!!! Please review!   
  
Chapter 8: She almost died  
  
Robin hugged her. He was so happy she was alive.  
  
"This is a miracle!" He said while hugging Star. She smiled.  
  
"OW!" She screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Robin looking into her eyes. He looked around and her stomach was bleeding heavily. Robin touched it but she screamed in pain.  
  
"We have to get you to a hospital!" Robin picked her up and ran to the Jump City hospital. The way there everyone kept staring at them and taking pictures. Robin looked at Starfire again, she was out cold. When he got there he busted through the doors.  
  
"Somebody help her!!" Robin screamed. Doctors came flying in and put her on a stretcher. They made their way to an emergency room. Robin was by her side the whole time holding her hand. When they got their Robin let go of her hand. He burst into tears. He took out his communicator and told the others to come to the hospital. Robin sat in a chair and waited for their arrival.  
  
"How can I let this happen?" He said to himself. Just then the other Titans came running in.  
  
"Is she alright?!" Raven said while sitting by Robin.  
  
"She...almost...died." He whispered to himself.  
  
"DIED...WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIED!!" Beastboy screamed so loud that everyone stared at them.  
  
"She almost died...but she woke up." Robin said putting a hand on Beastboy.  
  
"Ok as long as she's not died!" Beastboy said. The Titans sat down next to Robin waiting. Raven was looking in her book, Cyborg and Beastboy were talking about video games, and Robin kept on looking at the door that Starfire was brought into. It's been 5 long hours. Beastboy and Cyborg fell asleep. Just then a doctor came out of the room. Robin elbowed Beastboy and Cyborg to wake them up. Raven closed her book.  
  
"Hello, your friend is just fine; you may go and see her now." The doctor said. Robin jumped out of his seat and ran to her room. The others ran after him. Starfire had a bunch of wires in her wrists and a heart monitor by her side. Robin pulled up a chair and held her hand. Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg were standing.  
  
"I guess your date didn't go to well." Cyborg frowned. Robin didn't say anything; he just kept on holding her hand.  
  
"Dude, what happened?" Beastboy frowned.  
  
"I don't know. All I saw was a figure come out of an alley. I'm guessing it attacked Star. Something is happening; I just have to find out!" Robin said still looking into Star's closed eye lids. It was very quiet for a minute until a beautiful alien girl opened her jade eyes. Everyone didn't notice.  
  
"Uhh, huh, what has happened?" Star mumbled. Robin was the first to notice.  
  
"Starfire!!" they others said at the same time. Robin just sat up and gave her a big giant kiss. The others just stared.  
  
"I am glad to see you too." Star laughed.  
  
A few days later Star was at Titans tower and she was 100 % better. She was walking again, and all of her cuts and bruises were gone, but she was still a little bit weak.  
  
"IM BORED!! Beastboy moaned. What do you wanna do Cyborg?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Cyborg replied.  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"  
  
They kept on going on and on.  
  
"SHUTUP!!" Raven shouted. Robin came in followed by Star.  
  
"What is happening?" Star asked.  
  
"IM BORED!" Beastboy moaned.  
  
"Yea, me too." Cyborg said.  
  
"How about you watch some T.V." Robin smiled. "Great idea!!" Cyborg, and Beastboy said at the same time.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Beastboy said smiling. The two sat down and watched Scary Movie 2.  
  
"Idiots." Raven mumbled. Beastboy paused the movie and went back into the other room with the others.  
  
"I just thought of something, Cyborg and I are watching T.V. today, right? But what about tomorrow! What if nothings T.V. on tomorrow! What are we gonna do!!!" Beastboy moaned.  
  
"How about we go to the beach?" Robin said.  
  
"GREAT IDEA!!! Robin you are a genius!!" Beastboy ran into the other room.  
  
Ok guys, I admit that chapter was kinda boring. But I must admit, next chapter is gonna be good! The Titans are going to the beach!! Please review!! And have a nice day! 


End file.
